


【仔土援交】“大姐姐”

by Wings0504



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings0504/pseuds/Wings0504
Summary: 仔土卖屁股遇到有大鸡鸡的大姐姐的故事。女攻。未成年素股。大姐姐视角。大小伙子谁不想开车啊. jpg
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【仔土援交】“大姐姐”

女攻 援助交际  
带土给大姐姐卖屁股的短篇  
大姐姐视角

自从升为中忍以后，接任务也罢，恋爱也好，全部仿佛进入什么瓶颈期一般，怎么会有我这样可怜的女人——每当如此想着的时候，就会有更多的衰事，简直是人生失败的典范！  
再次走进酒馆时的时候，这里的气氛还是一样乌烟瘴气，人和人拥着也不嫌汗臭味，吵闹的鬼地方，可是即使回家也很头疼，父母总叨念“怎么二十多还不结婚”实在是烦透了。曾经的男友和女友也就是那样嘴上说着爱的鬼话，上几天床图个花样，毕竟我是身体上不一样的女人嘛，可是这样难道就可以随意糊弄着睡觉吗？臭婊子和贱货男！回想到前一个“男朋友”竟然是求操的货，竟然还敢装直男，可恶，可恶！在酒馆认识的男人女人都是骗子，认识到这事实还算为时不晚，只能这样安慰自己罢了。一边仿佛受屈一边灌酒在旁人看起来是不是把“失败者”头衔挂在头上了呢……  
“大姐姐——”小男孩的声音，这样酒气熏天的地方还有小孩，店员果然都是饭桶。  
“姐姐……”难道是在叫我吗？一个小孩哎，我最不擅长和小孩打交道了。果然一个黑头发的小孩钻上对面的高脚凳，看起来多大？十几岁吧，有点肉乎乎的。这小孩有点费力地踮着脚蹭上凳子，转回头胳膊按在桌子上，不好，他真的认真叫我唉。“呃……小弟弟，这里不是小孩该来的地方，”要是迷路什么的拜托去找别人吧，拜托！“还是回家吧。”  
“姐姐，没事的，呃——”他眼睛滴溜溜的转起来，黑墨的大眼睛，吞吞吐吐的说话方式好像嘴里有字似的，嘈杂的环境里听他说话有点难受，没变声的嗓子好像小女孩声音，他还是压低声音，“就是，姐姐，你需不需要援助交际啊……”  
这黑头发的小孩的脸肉眼可见红了起来，他说的是援交吗？周围真的太吵，旁边的男人在和他的女人吹逼自己成为上忍的事。会有人这样拉客吗？还是个小孩，几把都不知道长好了没有，估计是挑胸大的独身女人宰客吧，可是这开场白实在突兀。援交妹和援交弟不是没遇到过，怎么都十六七才出来干吧，太可疑了。长久没有回应，小孩蠕动嘴唇，他脸上挂着汗，麦色的肉手只有一点点成人轮廓，在喧闹的酒馆里面对至少比他年长十五岁的女性不是首次，他稍微能摸清那些女的喜欢他搞什么，最基本的几声“姐姐”也会有掏钱的，如果是男的就难的多了，不给捞点好处基本全是白费功夫，即使知道这是捞钱的买卖可是他还是会觉得羞耻。  
“姐姐，我很专业的。”对面的男孩又开口了，他因轻轻喘气的胸腔起伏着，脸红还是褪不去，裹得严严实实的腿在晃荡着无意碰到我的小腿，亮晶晶的弯弯眼里带着所有这行男孩女孩都有的笑意，随着他咽了口口水，我问：“你叫什么？”  
“姐姐，我叫宇智波带土。”一股不出他所料的眼神，“宇智波啊，真不愧是宇智波，”宇智波带土的眼眉稍微皱了皱，“长得就是好看。”  
“小弟弟干嘛出来干这个？”  
带土局促了一下，他看起来根本不像如鱼得水或者弓马娴熟的样子，不该跟一个“援交妹”问这问题，但是看一个宇智波尴尬忐忑实在很有意思，“呃呃……因为钱嘛。”  
“那你，”我做了个附耳过来的示意，“你做一次全的多少钱？”  
果然是小孩啊，宇智波带土得意的脸上就差把“果然问这个啊”印在脑门上了，比了一根手指。  
“口交的呢？”  
“啊……？”  
“就是说，用嘴吃鸡鸡多少钱？”  
“……对半……？”带土根本没考虑这种情况，他又烧起来，只有几次经验此时让他处于尴尬的局面。  
我叫带土坐过来，引他的手按上我的胯下。  
“那姐姐只用你的腿射，能不能算姐姐便宜点？”  
“……行，八千…”带土抛掉隐去的为难，上挑的眼尾和着稚嫩的可爱气露出还勉强算是稍微魅色的笑，可能他本性根本不适合抛媚眼什么的罢。  
出去酒馆随便找了个旅馆，带土告诉我先开房之后一前一后进，不然旅馆会查问，虽然不是驾轻就熟，这个十几岁的小宇智波也什么都清楚。  
进去房间我拉上带土的上衣到腋下，稍稍浮现出肌肉线条的胸口和肚子很可爱，像猫的身体，背后摸捏小孩的胸口肉时带土轻轻的喘，他弓起背用双手抓住我的手腕，我的乳房贴压着他的肩胛，带土微微张着嘴细碎着叫姐姐。  
“带土，今天要和姐姐做爱，舒服吗？”  
“呃…呃……啊……嗯嗯”  
“舒服吗？”  
“舒服……姐姐…”  
带土确实非常听话，乖的像动物，我把他拥进怀里，除了叫姐姐就是嗯嗯啊啊，这么小的年龄就这么淫荡呢……  
“带土，你好像婊子，我就喜欢你这样的宇智波小婊子。”  
“嗯……嗯…我也喜欢姐姐……姐姐我好舒服……”  
确实是小狗一样的床伴，货真价实的可爱淫荡小狗。带土脸红纯粹是因为生理反应，至少他自己是这么认为的。  
带土回仰头眼睛骨碌碌看着我，手伸进我的裤子里，身高差距让他只能吃力的撸动我的阴茎，不大的手掌覆着茎身，认真动作一会后他好像累了，于是我在带土的喘息声里开口：“带土，姐姐不要你用手，”我的手滑到他的腿根，“用这里。”  
“嗯……姐姐……不要舔…耳朵”带土颤动起来。他乖乖得脱掉外裤，只挂着带水渍内裤的腿看起来尤其色情。腿根夹住阴茎后他自觉得双手撑住床动起来，真是尽职尽责，我不禁这样想。宇智波带土笨拙的动作不得不说非常奏效，沾满前列腺炎的阴茎在内裤和光滑腿侧滑动，伴随着弹性的腿的压力黏腻得带出水声。在发泄的关口带土却分开腿再次落回我的怀里，他倚靠这我的体面的上身，看起来带土真的累了，可是那和我快射了的阴茎没有关系，宇智波带土身上一股少年的活力和气味逼迫我放下理性只想把精液射出去，在他黏滑的大腿根。  
“带土，夹住……姐姐要射了。”  
他除了大口的喘和有点沙哑的呻吟再也没有回答的力气，身体动作起来。  
射精完之后带土立刻瘫软下去，唯一的力气留给挣扎着从我身上爬过去平躺到床上。  
“姐姐，和你做爱真开心，”哑了的嗓子流露出疲惫，出于职业礼貌罢，带土半虚眼睛直视着我对我说着，眼光里似乎闪过一点奇特异样的沉重，“谢谢……惠顾。”  
从此再也没见过这个叫宇智波带土的少年人，毕竟他的护额不是摆设，或许只是脱离这一行专注做忍者任务了，也或许在什么任务里再也没有回来木叶。只是那一天那个叫我“大姐姐”的小男孩永远在我的梦想乡生根发芽。


End file.
